Warlock-class Destroyer
The Warlock-class Destroyer is the newest model of warship in the EA. Characteristics Unlike the oldest warships, which lack any gravity, or newer ships, with rotating sections, the Warlock is the first EA ship to possess artificial gravity. This is only a result of a hybrid gravitaional drive system. Warlocks are also longer than all other EA warships, at 1,992 meters. The power systems are more robust than before, allowing more powerful weapons to be added to the ship. Two heavy particle beam weapons facing forward, each equal in power to the primary of an Aegis Global Orbital Defense Satellites give the ship the firepower to blow through multiple Drakh warships or a single Centauri battlecruiser in one shot from each of these weapons. Like the Chelone-class Destroyer, the Warlock has two giant missile bays, totaling thirty-four seperate launchers. Twelve fire large missiles, while the other 16 fire small ones. Nine heavy phased plasma cannon turrets give the ship overall good protection. Three heavy railgun turrets give the ship additional punch to blast through armor fairly easily. Four 40mm pulse cannons add to the ship's defensive firepower, but can be used to add to offense as well. Nine light pulse cannon turrets and sixteen phased plasma turrets form a tight interceptor grid. The sensor systems of a Warlock are located at the end of a boom that extends from below the hangar. Speaking of the hangar, it can hold 48 Starfuries of any type. Since the sensors are much better than before, a Warlock can travel further off the beacon than any other ship. The Warlock class is the only class of ship that Astragon did not modify once they got a hold of it. They did produce several variants, however. Known Warlock-Class Destroyers *ESA Titan-2261-present (Captain Susana Ivanova) *ESA Paris-2263-present (Captain Marcia Taylor) Variants *Warlock-X Advanced Destroyer- Essentially the same hull as the original Warlock, but modified the with the same semi-organic nanotechnological bio-armor as the Omega-X Advanced Destroyer *Electra-class Monitor- a variant of the Warlock meant to defend star systems once a presence has been established. It can only go long-distance via jumpgates, since it lacks jump engines, like all monitors. Plus, why would a ship for defense only need jump engines? *Blitzkrieg-class Assault Ship- a massive ship slightly longer than the Warlock. However, it is over four times taller, and it carries six hundred Starfuries, along with Remora-class Assault Shuttles. *Celeste-class Battle Carrier- about as long as two Warlocks, this ship carries 168 Starfuries *Broadside-class Titan Dreadanught- The second-most heavily armed warship in Astragon service, this ship carries 60 Starfuries, a dozen assault shuttles, and carries hundreds of railguns, Aegis particle beams, heavy dual plasma pulse cannons, and pulse cannons. *Stormbringer-class Superdreadnaught- Ckasaron's flagship. The most heavily armed ship in the Astragon Fleet, and it has a stealth system superior to the Minbari's *Griffon-class Heavy Battleship- a ship the size of about 1 1/2 Warlocks, this ship is meant for escorting the still larger craft. *Hope-class Gargantuan Fleet Transport- This ship is heavily armed, and is the largest ship in Astragon Service. Astragon's whole population can stay virtually indefinitely on this ship. Category:Destroyers